


Ukiyo

by ktbl



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktbl/pseuds/ktbl
Summary: Jin sank down into the water, closing his eyes and letting the heat soak into his muscles. There was still work to do, Mongols to remove from Tsushima - one way or another. He reached out with one hand, touching the pair of kunai close at the onsen’s edge, fingers brushing against the steel. No one would interfere with him - or so he hoped - but the past months had taught him the importance of always being prepared for any circumstance.He leaned back, looking out over the rocks, towards the horizon and the lands the Mongols had invaded from. He had time - just enough time - for a soak before he would need to ride onwards. He was supposed to meet Yuna tonight, but he had time to try to relax before he met her and they planned how to tackle the next round of problems.--Kinktober Day 22, prompt: I don't even know anymore. Drunken water sex?
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Yuna
Comments: 20
Kudos: 74
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Ukiyo

Jin finished folding his clothes neatly by the stone lip of the pool, and stepped into the almost-steaming water of the onsen. He had aches that nothing would fix; some of them seemed like they would be soul deep. The onsen was a palliative, but there wouldn’t be a fix for what had happened to Taka, or his horse, or the way he’d left his uncle in that circle, refusing to kill him.

Jin sank down into the water, closing his eyes and letting the heat soak into his muscles. There was still work to do, still Mongols to remove from Tsushima - one way or another. He reached out with one hand, touching the pair of kunai close at the onsen’s edge, fingers brushing against the steel. No one would interfere with him - or so he hoped - but the past months had taught him the importance of always being prepared for any circumstance.

 _Wish I had some company in here._ He snorted, spreading his hands on his knees below the water. _But who’d want to risk the Ghost of Tsushima now?_ He leaned back, looking out over the rocks, towards the horizon and the lands the Mongols had invaded from. He had time - just enough time - for a soak before he would need to ride onwards. He was supposed to meet Yuna tonight, but he had time to try to relax before he met her and they planned how to tackle the next round of problems.

Just a little longer, and then he’d get up.

The sound of hooves interrupted his reverie some time later. Jin shot upwards, water splashing around him. He opened his eyes to see Yuna astride her horse, amusement pulling her mouth up into a smile. She looked good; tired, but good, her weapons hanging loose and easy to hand.

“Looking a little too relaxed there, Jin.”

“Yuna. Is everything well?”

“The people at Kii brewery moved back in. Sent me off with a little something to say thank you.” She grinned at him, and patted her saddlebags. “A few gourds of fine sake make everything a little better.”

Jin chuckled, turning on the stone ledge inside the onsen, the easier to face her. “Are you feeling generous enough to share?”

“I might.” She slid off her horse, loosening its girth and adjusting the bridle slightly to let it rest and graze. “Mind some company? I could use a soak.”

“Not at all. It’s not my personal onsen.” He motioned to her, shifting aside. “I’d been thinking there were a few things I was missing. Sleep, a bowl of miso. And strong drink.” He bit back on the fourth consideration; he valued Yuna’s assistance and their friendship, and was not about to proposition her, as badly as he wanted to. She’d been through a lot - too much, really - and he wasn’t about to demean her by trying to get her on her back.

Not that he hadn’t kept his hand and mind busy with the thought of it more nights than he wanted to admit. Her, naked on a futon before a fire, baring herself for him - the two of them in one of the fields of flowers, rolling around and surrounded by chrysanthemums or in the Garden of the Gods, with her face lit by fireflies-

He slammed all of those ideas down into a box and pushed it to the far corners of his mind. He did not want her getting into the onsen and accidentally finding him hard as a rock. That risked ruining everything.

Yuna snorted and made a rude sound, oblivious to his considerations. She tossed him a gourd of sake with a practiced motion. It sloshed delightfully as he caught it, heavy with drink. He turned away politely as he saw her begin to strip down, and felt the ripples of water as she stepped into the water. He caught a glimpse of her sidelong as she moved to sit not far away. Too much bone and muscle, not enough padding - not after the fighting they’d had, the way she’d grown up. He had the urge to take her home, feed her well, let the rest of her grow warm and round the same way her face was. Except home was now a ramshackle place where he hoped no one would ever find him. There was no Sakai home he could bring her back to - no stores of rice and fish to share with her. She would have to stay thin and lithe and muscle layered tightly over bone for some time yet.

He stopped when he realized she’d spoken to him, and he’d missed it completely. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you. What?”

“You’re thinking too much, Jin.” She uncapped her own gourd, working her fingers around the wax cap. “I said that the Mongols seem to be thinning out. They’re thinning themselves out, at any rate. Some of the villages are even beginning to have the opportunity to rebuild.”

“You’re doing good work, then.”

“So are you.” She took a long drink from her gourd and smacked her lips appreciatively. “Kii Brewery. It’s a good thing you helped them move. Would hate to lose this and be stuck with only Kenji’s supply.”

“Hah. How’s he doing?”

“Well enough, the last time I saw him.” Yuna snorted, and tipped her head back against one of the stones. It angled her enough for Jin to see the upper curve of her breasts; she either didn’t know, or didn’t care. “He was busy trying to convince Lady Sanjo to let him stay in the Cove.”

Their conversation drifted, touching bits and pieces of their lives in the weeks that had passed since Jin’s confrontation with his uncle. With little movements and shifts, extended arms, joking splashes, the space between them closed. Yuna climbed out of the water, grabbing another two gourds of sake, and Jin struggled to keep his eyes averted as he watched her move, gloriously naked, across the grass to her saddlebags and back. When she settled back in and they resumed drinking, they were almost shoulder to shoulder.

“I’m going to go have to cut my hair soon,” Yuna sighed, holding the end of a hank in her hands. “It’s getting too long, I can’t be bothered to deal with it.”

“Don’t.” Jin shook his head, and lubricated with sake and loose muscles, reached to tuck a hank behind her ear. “It suits you.” His fingers drifted along the shell of her ear, dangerously close to her cheek, before falling down into the water again.

“Suits me? Pfah.” Yuna rolled her eyes. “You, on the other hand, need a shave. You look like you haven’t had one in weeks. You’re going scruffy. You’ll start looking like one of those Mongol war dogs soon enough.” Her touch jolted him, her fingers scratching through the rough hairs on his face. “No one would recognize you as the nearly clean-shaven Jin Sakai now. Not unless they knew you well, anyway.” Her hand lingered, and then she pulled it back quickly.

“Which do you prefer? The clean-shaven Jin, or this messy Ghost?”

“Do I have to pick?” Yuna tilted her head, turning to face him. “I watched you become the Ghost, remember. From saving your ass at Komoda Beach, all the way up to this.” She gestured expansively, fingers brushing against his shoulder. “I never knew Jin Sakai. Not really. I’m not sure the beard suits you, though. It’s good for hiding, I suppose.” She sighed, fingers sliding down his upper arm as she pulled her hand back. “And good for winter.”

“Maybe I’ll treat it like a winter coat, then. Keep it on for the cold months, shave it in the spring and summer like a dog changing its coat.” Jin chuckled. “But by the same argument, you should let your hair grow, and cut it again in the spring.”

“Have you ever had long hair, Jin?” Yuna snorted. “It’s a mess. Too much brushing, braiding, maintaining. No. I like it where it was when you met me - this is already too long.”

He reached forward boldly, running his fingers through her black locks. She froze at his touch, her eyes gone wide, but then she closed them. She didn’t quite lean into it, but she didn’t flee. Jin could count on one hand the number of times Yuna had gotten close enough to touch over the past few months, when it wasn’t medical care; then again, given what she’d said about the slaver brothers, the implications, he couldn’t blame her.

“It does look good on you, Yuna. Perhaps you might try something new once in a while.”

“I did. Turning a samurai into the Ghost.” She snorted, a little of the sudden tension easing out of her. “Seems to have turned out all right. For Tsushima, at least. Whole place is safer with you around, Jin. I’m - we’re - all grateful for the sacrifices you made.”

“You made some too,” he pointed out, and watched her chest rise and fall in the water. She let her head loll back, and then tip to the side, touching his shoulder. It was sudden and shocked him as much as his touch had shocked her.

“I grew up making them. Always had to do what was best for Taka. Then you showed up, and I had to make sure you stayed out of the worst trouble.” She snorted, finishing the last of the sake in her gourd. “I’m used to it by now.”

Jin weighed his options, considered the pounding of his heart and the amount of sake he’d drunk, and the far-too-pretty sunset in front of them. He didn’t have an immediate response for her, and instead threw caution, as he had so much else, to the wind. He leaned over, watching her face carefully, her eyes gone wide as tea bowls. He took a deep breath, steadying himself, and tipped his head down, stopping right before her lips. She had the chance to say no - the chance to reject him, or brush him away. Knowing what he knew - suspecting what she’d left unsaid - he was not going to push Yuna. Not now, not ever.

She leaned the last fingersbreadth up to him, her lips warm and soft and her breath like sake. Every breath he dragged in carried the smell of her, woodsmoke and plums and something earthier, richer. Her hands reached up and scratched through the short stiff hairs of his beard, and one curved around his cheek, holding him still. He parted his lips slightly against hers, heart pounding. The last time he’d felt so nervous was - when? In the ring with his uncle? Before then, with Khotun Khan? With -

 _Shut up, Jin, enjoy kissing._ He forced the thoughts away, feeling some of Yuna’s apprehension slip away as she opened her mouth a little. Her tongue licked out across his lips and he put a hand on her shoulder, turning her ever so slightly towards him. He opened his mouth more fully for her, felt her tongue slip over his lips and then the warm heat of her mouth against his. His heartbeat roared in his ears, and when she pulled back, his stomach knotted. What had they _done_?

“I’m sorry, if that’s not what you-“ he began.

“Do you think I would have let you if I didn’t?” Yuna snorted again, and his stomach abruptly stopped twisting. Her shoulders shook, as if tension was being released. “I haven’t done that in a long time. Hopefully it’s not offensive to your samurai-“

“I’m not samurai, not anymore.” He ran his hands up and down her arm. “Yuna, with everything we went through - I wasn’t sure.”

“We had to split up, work separately to squeeze the Mongols between us, right after.” She swallowed, looking him in the eyes. “I began to wonder if I was getting too attached to you. After all of it, after losing Taka… I was too worried about being attached to you.” She made a soft sound he couldn’t identify. “I still am. I don’t know if I can lose someone again. But I’ve missed having you around. I’ve missed being around you. More than I thought I would.”

“Good.” Jin dared a touch beneath the water, hands gliding over her ribs. She didn’t push him away. “I’ve missed you too - and not just for the sake of saying it. You always had my back. Always ready to knock sense into me.”

“Someone had to.” She chuckled a little, the tension easing between them. His fingers brushed against the undersides of her breasts, keeping his eyes on her face. He could see her pulse pounding at the side of her throat. “You would have died on Komoda Beach, otherwise.”

“I owe you thanks for that, Yuna.” Daring, heart in his throat, he ran his thumbs along her breasts, sweeping them across the bottom curves. “And much more besides. I’d like to show you some of my appreciation.”

“Jin…” She looked at him, reaching forward to cup his face with one hand. “I’m not good at this.”

“You don’t have to be. Neither am I.”

“This is an onsen. Anyone could come by.”

“So let them.” His voice was guarded, careful, and he looked around them exaggeratedly before turning back to meet her eyes. “I’m not doing anything I am ashamed of.” This was trouble, and he was going to keep running headlong into it.

She slid onto his lap, water rippling. The added height as she settled on his thighs pushed her breasts above the water, nipples hardening almost instantly in the cooler air. She gasped softly at the sudden transition.

He bit down on his lower lip as he felt the stirring between his legs once more, blood flow heading rapidly downward at the sudden presence of a naked woman on his lap - and one who seemed as interested in him as he was in her. He leaned in to kiss her again, feeling her twine her arms around his neck. She parted her mouth for him, and she tasted sharp like sake, her tongue sliding around and tangling with his. Her fingers curled in his hair, holding the back of his head against her. He moaned softly into her mouth, making what he hoped was an encouraging sound, and carefully ran his fingers along her back.

Careful. Don’t scare her off.

His fingers curved along her back, the smooth skin interspersed with a handful of scars. She tensed when he touched them, so he moved away, hands settling around the slim curve of her ribs, feeling the bone beneath the skin. He marked a line of kisses down her throat, over the pounding rabbiting in her neck.

“Jin, you don’t-“

“I want to. Let me, please.”

“Fine. You like getting your own way.” Her voice was a little shaky, and he chuckled, pressing his lips against the curve of one breast. Yuna inhaled sharply at that, her body shifting back slightly, arching into him. “I’m not going to complain.”

He didn’t reply, instead letting his mouth mark the lines of her breasts, hands drifting to cup them carefully as well. He lavished attention on them, stroking gently and kissing them, working slowly and steadily inwards towards her darkening nipples, already furled tight against the cold air. He spared a glance upward, caught her looking down at him through half-lidded eyes. Her throat bobbed as she swallowed, and she gave him an incremental nod, enough permission and encouragement. Jin didn’t hesitate, capturing one nipple in his mouth and running his tongue over it.

She let out a soft moan, and he felt her slide down on his lap, almost coming into contact with his cock. There would be absolutely no hiding it when she did. He kept up his attentions on her breasts, thinking about her like a colt in need of soothing - gentle touches, careful gestures, no surprises. His tongue kept busy, lips sealed around her nipple lightly, just enough to suck.

Yuna cried out, and his eyes flicked upward immediately. No hands pushed him away, and her face looked almost happy; not an expression he’d seen often. He felt one of her hands on his chest, her own fingers tentatively circling one of his nipples, brushing across it with the rough flat of her thumb. Her hand drifted downwards, and he jolted at the sudden touch of her hand on his cock. Her hand closed on it with a degree of confidence, and he had a moment of surprise. She looked down at him again and he kept up his attentions to her breasts, changing to the other one, as her hand explored his length.

It felt _good_ to have a hand there that wasn’t his own, after so long. After so much desperation, so many days and nights of almost dying, not being certain anyone would ever want to, or have time, for him after this. He was the Ghost, and yet…

“You’re distracted again.” Yuna chuckled, her eyes glowing with the sunset and the flickering candles and lamps by the onsen.

“I’m lucky,” Jin said, his hands curving over her thighs. She flexed her muscles, lifting herself up ever so slightly, hand wrapped in a circle around the base of his shaft. “Yuna, I know… after everything you’ve been through, we don’t have to do this, unless you want to.”

“I want to,” she said firmly, looking him in the eyes. “It’s _mine_ , mine to give. And you’ve never demanded, never expected, not once. I want to. Do you?”

“Please,” he croaked, and she smiled, a little bit of that mischief in her eyes, and she lowered herself down onto him. Just a bit, and just a start, but he could feel himself brushing up against her folds, pushing up and into the tightness of her body. She swallowed and he moaned, and Yuna tipped her head against his shoulder as she slowly dropped down the length of his cock.

“We shouldn’t be doing this in an onsen, you know. Breaks all the rules.” Her breathing grew heavier, and his hands rested on her hips, clinging gently.

“Somebody pointed out that rules have a time and a place, and sometimes you have to sacrifice them for the greater good.” He felt her body ripple around him, and he groaned softly. They sat there for a few moments. He was grateful for the chance to accustom himself to the feel of her around him, hot and snug around him as good armor, a good sheath for a katana. She began to move, his hands rising and falling with her motions. Breathing became difficult, the hot steam from the onsen and the sake combining with the pleasure beginning to coil through him. He could do this for hours - or maybe only minutes. He had to be honest with himself; it felt good to have her wrapped around his cock, and it had been far, far too long.

Yuna’s face was relaxed, the tight creases of worry gone, her mouth half open and the bright pink of her tongue darting out to wet her lips. This close, he could count her eyelashes, see the way they lay dark on her face with her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. He hoped, anyway. Her breathing was hot and heavy on his chest, tucked into the curve of his neck as she rose up and slid down. He curved a hand over her ass, spreading wide at the small of her back. He wanted to hold her closer to him as she moved. Every inch of her felt good under his skin, around his body. His other hand he shifted up and around, searching out her clit with his fingertips. Hard to do on a good day with good light, harder still the first time with a new lover in the twilight, and underwater at that.

There was a sudden jerk from Yuna, a gasp and groan, and the ripple of her walls around him. Maybe he wasn’t as badly off as he thought he was. He circled the sensitive nub with his fingers, brushing around it slowly. Her hands kneaded into his shoulders, gripped his biceps, ran through his hair and short beard. He kept rubbing, circling, brushing, listening to every hiss of breath or gasp of pleasure with heightened interest. Desire kept clawing its way through his body, digging in tooth and nail and urging him harder, faster, more, _more_. Take. Take, drive harder, push her further, hold her tighter, like a rutting beast-

No.

Not with Yuna. _Never_ with her.

He pushed himself back, fighting to keep his head above the desperate fire burning in his body, devouring all his control. He let out a groan, as much frustration as determination, hunting out her lips with his own and kissing her long and deep. She responded in kind, rolling her hips down against him, rocking along his shaft, into his hand. Yuna’s mouth was pressed against him, her lips brushing against him with every soft _ah!_ that passed her lips.

She came with a suddenness that surprised him, the sharp intake of breath and wordless cry loud in his ear. Her body contracted around his cock, her hands digging into his biceps, mouth pressed wide and open into his neck. She throbbed and pulsed around him, muscles rippling hard and drawing him over the edge with her.

Jin let out a low groan as he came inside her, muscles spasming and holding him deep inside her. Yuna sank down on him with deliberate mischief, he was sure of it, making him shudder. He felt himself twitch and jerk, heat rushing through his body as he spent himself. He sagged against the stone of the onsen, Yuna’s weight a satisfying comfort against him. He pressed a kiss to her sweat-slick forehead, and felt her smile against his skin.

“Sorry,” she apologized, panting. “It’s been…”

“Don’t apologize,” Jin laughed roughly through his own heavy breaths. “That was good. I’m grateful.”

“Grateful?” Yuna sat up slightly, and the shifting around his still-sensitive cock made him shudder and moan again. She chuckled at his response, and ran a hand lazily down his chest. “I was being selfish. I wasn’t sure if you’d let me. You’ve kept yourself apart so much…”

“Let you?” Jin snorted. “You can be selfish whenever you’d like. I wasn’t kidding, back… after my fight with my uncle, when I said you weren’t alone, that you had me. I’ve been yours for a long time, Yuna.”

“I can’t put a claim on the Ghost.” Her voice was regretful and she made to move off him, but he closed his arms around her.

“Jin Sakai is putting a claim on you,” he countered, heart pounding unaccountably hard in his chest. He was certain his ribs were going to crack under its force. “You’re just as much of the Ghost of Tsushima as I am. Think about it - two Ghosts. They’ll never know what to do.” He kissed her forehead again, the corner of her eyes, as she looked across at him. “Think about it at least?”

“We were going to meet at your home tonight.” Her voice was quiet, considering, and her breath hot on his skin. He could feel it, even despite the warm steam of the onsen, as the night glittered around them. “Talk about next steps, the state of Tsushima, where to go next. I was planning on spending the night anyway. Maybe we don’t need to roll out a second futon?”

Jin grinned. “I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and ye shall receive!
> 
> It is worth noting “ukiyo” as a descriptor wasn’t coined, as I understand it, until the Edo period (far after the setting of GoT). However, the fact that it could be written as “cheerful age” or “sorrowful age” really seems to suit Jin, Yuna, and the Ghost of Tsushima story, so I’m sticking with it!


End file.
